Big Time Caught Alternative Ending 1A
by KatherineMP20
Summary: Alternative Ending #1-A to Big Time Caught. Rated T for suggested nudity.


**Author's Notes: This is one of three or more possible endings to a story I recently uploaded called "Big Time Caught". The character "Katie" Is not "Katie Knight" Played by Ciara Bravo; this is a character based off me. The story was a spin-off to a bigger fan fiction I have yet to finish and publish (There is one chapter published thus far entitled "Big Time Help"). Most endings will have what seems like minor differences, however there may be an ending that will quite possibly be rated Mature.**

ALTERNATIVE ENDING 1 (rated T)

Kendall and Katie headed over to the couch. They sat back and got slightly under the covers just to get the chill off.

"Ouch!" Katie yelled suddenly

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked worried

"Its nothing; just the cut on my shoulder blade. It still hurts depending on how I move or sit." She sat still for a moment and felt a slight dampness on her back from her shirt. "Oh no I think I popped the stitches!"

"Turn around, let me see" Kendall said

Katie turned her back towards him slightly and pulled her hair around to the left side of her neck. She felt his warm, strong hands on her back and sides. Kendall could see the blood seeping through her shirt almost instantly.

"Yeah, it looks like you did. Its not bad though, you may have only popped one or two. I'll go find a first aid kit. Sit tight."

Kendall came back in about 10 minutes. "I found an EMT instead."

"Hi there." the EMT said. "I'm Susan, let's check out your wound to see what I can do." She turned to Kendall "You wait outside, I'll be only a few minutes" She said closing the door pushing him out.

Kendall stared at the door for a minute before sighing and turning to put his back against the wall. He cocked his head back and began to think. There was still a lot going on in the halls. He watched everyone running back and forth before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. After about 30 minutes, Susan came out of the room.

"She's fine. It's a little worse than it looks, but I stopped the bleeding and put a butterfly bandage on. As long as there isn't too much movement within the next day or so she should heal right up and wont need the stitches replaced. She needs to apply a topical ointment to prevent infection every hour for the first 4 hours then only 4-5 times daily or as needed. "

"Ok, sure I'll help remind her. Thanks for your help." Kendall said gratefully.

"No problem, it's my job" she replied.

Kendall watched as Susan left and then looked down both hallways before knocking on Katie's door.

"Katie its me. Can I come in?''

Katie hesitated before answering. She wasn't decent. In order to get to the wound she had to take off both her shirt, which was dirty anyway from blood, and her bra. She didn't have another shirt she could wear in the room, she would have to borrow one from wardrobe or put the dirty one back on after trying to get the stain out. She was in too much pain at the moment to have a shirt rubbing up against the wound. She slid under the covers and turned to face the opposite wall trying to hide herself as best she could.

"Katie?" Kendall called out.

"Come in" She responded.

Kendall opened the door and walked in. He wasn't expecting to see her the way she was but he immediately knew why she hadn't answered before.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking away.

"I'm fine. Its ok you can come sit." She replied pulling the sheet higher on herself so she could sit up. She could tell Kendall was trying to be courteous. "Kendall, before you sit down could you get me a new shirt from wardrobe? "

"Sure." He said gratefully and left suddenly. He headed down the hallway when Logan and Carlos saw him.

"Kendall! We're have you been? We left to get changed and we got back and you vanished." Carlos inquired.

"Oh…you know…I've been….Uh…around." he stuttered, trying not to reveal his exact location.

"Uh…ok… Anyway where are you headed off too?" Logan asked.

"I'm headed to wardrobe. I was coming back from the food table and got stopped by one of the producers. Katie popped a couple of her stitches so she needs to borrow some new clothes." Kendall replied.

"Is she ok? What happened!" Carlos said worried.

"Carlos calm down, she's fine."

"I'm going to go see her!"

"WAIT!" Logan and Kendall both yelled as they grabbed Carlos.

"I wouldn't go there yet if I were you." Logan said.

"Why not?"

"She needs new clothes because her stitches popped. Her stitches are on her back remember?" Kendall reminded him.

"Exactly. So the only way to access them are for her to get undressed. Besides fresh stitches can be quite painful" Logan added.

Carlos didn't get what they were getting at.

"She's not dressed!" Logan and Kendall said together.

"Oh…right" Carlos finally understood.

"You go to wardrobe and we'll check on Katie later, Kendall." Logan said.

Kendall had the new clothing for Katie and was coming down the corridor headed to her room. He heard camera crews and made a dash to the dressing room before he was noticed. Just as he entered, one of the camera men caught a glimpse of someone going into a dressing room but didn't know who. He pointed it out to Jeff and they headed over.

"We just spotted one of the guests heading into their dressing room. Let's go surprise them" Jeff said.

The headed over quietly. Inside Kendall handed the shirt to Katie.

"before I get dressed help me put on some of this stuff?" she asked holding up the bottle of cream the EMT left. Kendall went to put the shirt down and grabbed the cream while Katie lowered the sheet off her back. He glanced at the TV and looked away before realizing what he saw. He did a double take to the TV and heard the noise outside the door. Before he could react, the crew was inside.

Katie screamed at the sight of the crew and out of surprise. Kendall went to block the view and Katie hid behind him. The camera men lowered the cameras quickly at the site.

"Whoa what's going on in here?" one of the camera men said slyly.

"Its not what it looks like! I can explain!" Kendall said raising his hands in defense.

"It sure looks that way" the cameraman replied looking at Kendall's hand.

Kendall looked to see he was still holding Katie's new shirt. He was also a site. He had put his own shirt back on but left it unbuttoned showing his 6 pack.

"Huh. I guess it DOES look that way."

Meanwhile Carlos, James, and Logan had returned to Kendall's room. When they saw he wasn't there, they made themselves comfortable and watched the behind the scenes. They saw the crew heading to Katie's room and then the broadcast went dead. They didn't see what actually happened because most live shows are broadcast on a delayed schedule. This way, if anything goes wrong it can be edited out before it hits TV's. They thought it was just a malfunction of cable or the broadcast itself and thought nothing of it. Minutes later, however, when they heard commotion in the halls, people running back and forth, commands given and other mayhem. Their curiosity got the better of them and they went to see what was up.

The producer and director were at Katie's dressing room trying to assess the situation in front of them.

" I AM telling the truth! Katie popped some stitches, I got an EMT, And she got patched up. Then I went to get a new shirt for her sense this one got stained with blood" He said picking up the stained shirt. "And That's all. Nothing happened. I swear. All I was going to do was put some of this cream on her cut."

"Its true, that's all that happened." Katie agreed.

The other band members came around the corner and headed down the hallway. They couldn't find out anything and had decided to get something to eat and find Kendall. They saw people coming in and out of Katie's dressing room followed by lots of talking and some yelling. Carlos ran down the hall worried that the bleeding hadn't stopped yet. Logan explained to James what he knew and the two of them caught up to Carlos. Right as they got there, the door opened and one of the staff members came out. The guys went in without a second thought only to be met with the sight everyone was talking about. Before a word could be uttered Kendall and Katie both defended themselves.

"It's not what it looks like!" They said together.

The boys just stared at the sight in front of them while the other staff members waited for a reaction. After about 20 seconds of silence, James burst out laughing. Carlos went over to Katie.

"Come on Kendall, on live TV?" Logan said jokingly

"Logan!" Kendall said sternly.

"Katie are you alright?" Carlos asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Physically anyway. Not so sure about mentally anymore…"She responded.

"What's going on? What happened?"

Katie explained the nights events while everyone listened. Towards the end of the explanation she was at the point of tears.

"Its ok, Katie. I believe you" Carlos said.

"We do too." James said speaking for Logan.

"Katie…" Kendall began. "I'm sorry the way this night turned out. You don't deserve this. You worked hard to get where you are. This is all my fault, you must hate me for this. I mean if I didn't come to your room, the camera crew wouldn't have followed me. I didn't know they were there. I… I just…" He looked into Katie's eyes for a second before rushing out of the room. She stood there speechless before trying to call out to him. A producer laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we get you checked out once more and presentable?"

Logan nudged James to go find Kendall when he realized Katie was being stopped.

"Yo, Kendall!" James called out to him as he began to chase after him.

It was a matter of minutes before Katie was dressed and checked out. Everyone was waiting outside and came in to continue the discussion. Everyone except Kendall. James had looked everywhere and couldn't find him anywhere. Kendall had a way of getting away. He knew the ins and outs of a building in a matter of days. When ever he went into hiding, no one could ever find him. No one knew where to begin looking but a search party was on the lookout with staff posted at every door. A guard radioed to another staff member saying they had found him about 20 minutes later. The transmission was garbled before his location could be determined. He was escorted to Katie's dressing room.

"Katie I'm sorry. I really am. I can't put it in words how horrible I feel for this night. You looked stunning. More beautiful than I could ever imagine. I'm sorry for rushing out like that too. I just needed time to get my thoughts together." Kendall said.

"What thoughts?" Katie questioned.

"These" He started grabbing her hands and pulling them up to his chest. "I wanted to get the night's event in order. My thoughts, my feelings everything. I wanted to weigh the options of what I wanted to say. I know it's been a secret and everything but after tonight not only does everyone know about us, but I cant think of a better apology then to lay everything I want to say out for you. Katie, I love you. I've loved you for the longest time. I know in the beginning I wasn't so sure about you and I was a jerk but once I got to know the true you, I knew that I want to be with you forever. Will you still give me that chance?"

With tears in her eyes, she looked at him. The look in her eyes said everything that Kendall wanted to hear.

They embraced each other tightly. Cradled in each others arms, Katie buried her head in Kendall's chest. Kendall kissed the top of her head lightly before resting his head on her shoulder. He held her tightly while she cried. He couldn't help but tear up as well.

Their relationship was now known to the rest of the guys. The night may have not been the best but all that mattered to Kendall was that he had Katie. He didn't care about anything else. Including the fact that the cameras were rolling when Kendall came back to the room and announced their relationship and his love for Katie. The whole world knew about their relationship as well. Their secret was out.


End file.
